Este mundo contigo
by Sui Felton
Summary: Drabbles escritos para el Drarrython que narran  sucesos en la vida de Harry y Draco, desde el cortejo hasta que tienen una relación estable, y pueden o no tener relación entre sí.
1. Perseverancia

Título: Perseverancia  
>Género: Pre-slash<br>Clasificación: PG  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Harry platicaba animadamente con Hermione, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que pasaba cerca de la oficina de su amiga, cuando notó el destello de aquel cabello dorado que se movía rápidamente entre la multitud de magos que rondaban el ministerio a aquella hora de la mañana.<p>

―¡Oye, Malfoy! ¿Al fin te decidiste a regresar con los aurores? ―exclamó el moreno en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos lo escucharan.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada divertida a su amigo, consciente de que aquella sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro era por mucho más que sólo el placer de molestar al rubio.

―¡Ya quisieras, simplón! ―exclamó el Slytherin, indignado y ruborizado. Después éste hizo un movimiento de cabeza y sus asistentes, que iban detrás de él, se apresuraron a abrirle camino.

―¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con eso, Harry? ―preguntó la castaña cuando el otro hombre finalmente desapareció de la vista de ambos―. Sabes perfectamente que Malfoy es el próximo candidato a jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Dudo mucho que ser un auror vaya con el estilo de vida que lleva ahora.

―Lo sé, pero no pierdo nada al intentarlo. Ambos solíamos ser un gran equipo ― Harry soltó una pequeña risita y después se encogió de hombros, ruborizado―. Quién sabe, quizás algún día lo agarre de buenas y pueda hacer que cambie de opinión. Además ya sabes lo que dicen: _Persevera y triunfarás_.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 1 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― Ya quisieras


	2. Inesperado

Título: Inesperado  
>Género: Humor<br>Clasificación: PG  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>―Eres un veela, cariño ―dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa.<p>

Draco escupió el té que estaba bebiendo en ese momento y le dirigió una mirada incrédula a su madre.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó el rubio, atónito.

Harry Potter, quien se encontraba platicando con Lucius Malfoy a no muchos metros de distancia, se encontraba en un estado similar.

―Eres un veela ―repitió la mujer en el mismo tono cariñoso y tranquilo―. Es por eso que tuviste un ataque cuando te encontraste con el señor Potter y su actual pareja. Si Blaise no hubiera estado contigo, el pobre chico ahora estaría muerto. Los veelas somos muy protectores en cuanto a nuestra pareja destinada se refiere.

―¡¿Por qué no me dijeron esto antes? ―exclamó Draco, histérico, llamando la atención de todos aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Estar en San Mungo era lo de menos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 2 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Adivina… ¡soy Veela!"


	3. Sólo para emergencias

Título: Sólo para emergencias  
>Género: Humor<br>Clasificación: PG  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>―¿Estás seguro de esto, Draco? ―preguntó Harry con nerviosismo mientras miraba el <em>giratiempo<em> que sostenía entre sus manos.

―Estoy completamente seguro ―gruñó el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Pero… ―el moreno negó con la cabeza ―. Recuerda que sólo debemos utilizar este tipo de artefactos cuando se trate de una emergencia. No podemos aprovecharnos por ser inefables y tomarlos solo porque sí ―murmuró.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y después acercó su rostro al del otro.

―Esto es una emergencia, Harry. Llevamos ya dos años de novios y aún no has entendido lo peligrosa que puede ser Pansy cuando está enojada.

―Sí, eso lo entiendo ―el moreno se estremeció de sólo recordar aquella horrorosa escena que había sido testigo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ron.

Draco suspiró.

―Si quieres lo devolvemos. Pero entonces serás tú el que le diga a Pans que has olvidado preparar su regalo de compromiso.

―¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué yo? ―exclamó el otro.

―Porque tú eras el encargado de ello. Yo te di una lista completa de las cosas que le gustan. Además soy su padrino de bodas, así que no espera mucho de mí. Tú en cambio…

―¡Eso no es justo! Yo soy el padrino de Ron, debería de tener algún tipo de consideración conmigo también, ¿no lo crees?

Draco le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

―Se te olvida que es una Slytherin. Además tú no le caes muy bien que digamos ―el rubio colocó una mano sobre la espalda de su novio ―. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

―¿De verdad no nos queda otra alternativa? Siempre podría comprarle un juego de toallas o algo…―murmuró Potter.

―No si quieres llegar a casa en una sola pieza, cariño ―Draco sonrió ―. Sólo lo tomaremos por un par de horas, después lo devolveremos. Estoy seguro de que Granger lo comprenderá.

―Eso demuestra lo poco que conoces a Mione… ―Harry suspiró, derrotado ―. De acuerdo, lo llevaremos. Pero sólo por un par de horas.

―Por supuesto ―contestó el otro con una sonrisa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 3 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Volver al futuro"


	4. Jigoku no Beppu

Título: Jigoku no Beppu  
>Género: Humor, Romance<br>Clasificación: G  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Estaba caliente. Muy caliente. Pero suponía que era normal, ya que se encontraban en un <em>onsen<em>[1].

Harry colocó su ropa sobre una cesta y después se metió a la regadera para lavarse antes de entrar a las aguas termales.

―¿Por qué he de bañarme dos veces?[2] No le veo ningún caso ―murmuró en voz baja mientras tallaba su cuerpo con una esponja ―¿Y qué es eso de los _nueve infiernos de Japón_? Sólo a Draco se le pueden ocurrir este tipo de cosas.

El rubio, quien había terminado hacía unos minutos, ya se encontraba del otro lado, disfrutando del agua caliente y el vapor que _supuestamente_ era muy bueno para su _delicada_ piel.

El moreno frunció el ceño y se envolvió rápidamente en una toalla. Este era su viaje de bodas―¡Circe! ― y tenía toda la intención de disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera, aún cuando su esposo lo arrastrara a lugares tan extraños. Con esa idea en mente, abrió la puerta corrediza de un golpe sólo para soltar un jadeo asombrado.

―Te tardaste demasiado ―comentó Draco con voz relajada, recargado sobre una roca.

Harry tardó varios segundos en contestar, pasmado ante la visión de su amado metido en un pozo lleno de lo que parecía ser sangre [3], rodeado por unos extraños chimpancés [4]. Después se desmayó.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

[1] – Onsen: aguas termales de origen volcánico.

[2] – Según la tradición japonesa, entrar a un "Onsen" mientras aún se está sucio es socialmente inaceptable.

[3] – El color rojizo del agua es debido al alto contenido de hierro del agua caliente.

[4] – Macaco japonés. Los macacos son animales de hábitos diurnos y fuertemente sociales. Es normal verles dentro de las aguas termales.

Respuesta al reto 7 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "en un lugar de xxXXxx de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme…"


	5. Stalker

Título: Stalker  
>Género: Humor, Romance<br>Clasificación: G  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Pansy frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.<p>

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y continuó su ardua labor de crear burbujas con goma de mascar.

Vincent y Greg seguían enfrascados en la interesante plática sobre la forma correcta de hornear un pavo.

Theo se encontraba muy feliz, leyendo un libro desde la ventana que tenía vista hacia el lago.

Draco, por su parte, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, murmurando para sí mismo mientras gesticulaba con manos veloces hacia todas direcciones.

―Te lo digo, Pans. Potter ha comenzado a acosarme otra vez ―dijo el rubio.

―Draco, creo que estás imaginándote cosas ―contestó la morena con voz cansada.

―¡El tipo aparece de la nada y siempre sabe cuándo y dónde me encuentro solo! ¡Es como si tuviera un mapa encantado con el cual puede acosarme a la hora que se le dé la gana! ―exclamó el Slytherin.

―Estás exagerando. San Potter nunca haría algo como eso.

―Es un… ¡Es un acosador! ―gritó el rubio.

La morena suspiró resignada y después avanzó hacia su amigo para intentar tranquilizarlo. Ver hiperventilar a Draco no era nada agradable. Sobre todo cuando era ella la que al final tenía que poner todo en orden otra vez.

Mientras tanto, en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry Potter dormía pacíficamente con una mano bajo su almohada, acariciando la superficie del _Mapa del merodeador_.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 8 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Obsesionándose rápidamente"


	6. Juego amistoso

Título:  
>Género: Humor<br>Clasificación: G  
>Warnings: Ninguno o/  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Harry inclinó su escoba y aumentó la velocidad de la misma. La snitch aún se negaba a aparecer, pero para todos era evidente que él no tenía intenciones de tomarse de forma seria aquel juego iamistosoi.

―¡Harry! ¡Recuerda que el hurón prometió pagar el almuerzo si ganamos! ―exclamó Ron desde su lugar.

―¡¿Qué has dicho, comadreja? ¡En ningún momento prometí eso! ―contestó Draco desde el otro lado del campo.

―¡Tienes miedo porque sabes que vas a perder, hurón! ¡Mejor ríndete de una vez!

―¡Comadreja entrometida! ―el rubio giró su escoba hacia Blaise, tomó el bate que éste se encontraba sosteniendo y después golpeó una de las bludgers en dirección hacia Ron.

Harry lo observó todo con expresión cansada.

―Quiero irme a casa ―murmuró.

Un domingo más en casa de la familia Weasley. La próxima vez debía recordar que era mala idea jugar Quidditch ahí…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 10 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Atrapa esa Snitch"


	7. El príncipe solitario

Título: El príncipe solitario  
>Género: Romance<br>Clasificación: PG-13  
>Warnings: Ninguno o/  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Había una vez en un reino muy lejano… un solitario príncipe que caminaba todos los días, sin detenerse un solo momento a descansar.<p>

_―Una mañana me di cuenta… de que odio este mundo._

Pensando. Siempre pensando.

_―Los humanos son criaturas egoístas. Sólo piensan en sí mismos y en hacer daño a los demás._

El joven príncipe vivía rodeado de lujos y comodidades, en un palacio hecho de oro y plata. El color de sus ojos y su cabello.

_―Si pudiera decidirlo… destruiría este mundo con mis propias manos._

Un día, un príncipe de cabello negro apareció delante de él.

_―Te demostraré que no todo es como parece. Voy a sacarte de esta prisión, aún contra tu voluntad._

Al príncipe solitario no le gustó la manera en la que el otro le estaba hablando, pero aún así le contestó, pues habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez en que había tenido contacto con alguien.

_―Llévame a un lugar muy lejano. Llévame a otro lugar, donde el frío que tengo aquí dentro pueda desaparecer._

El príncipe de ojos negros sonrió y extendió su mano hacia él.

_―Entonces te llevaré a un lugar más allá del reino de los sueños… al fin de los tiempos._

Draco colocó la pluma sobre el escritorio y suspiró, retiró las gafas de su rostro y finalmente se puso de pie; cuando alzó el rostro, notó que Harry se encontraba de pie sobre la puerta, observándolo con una sonrisa.

―¿Desde hace cuánto que estás ahí? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―No desde hace mucho. Acabo de llegar ―contestó el moreno.

―¿Las cosas siguen intensas en el ministerio?

―Esto de la copa mundial de Quidditch está acabando conmigo. Kingsley no ha parado desde ayer, con decirte que no ha ido a su casa en dos días.

―¡Vaya! Eso sí que es duro―comentó el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa.

―¿Tú qué estabas haciendo?

―Pensaba en mi próximo libro. La editorial ha estado molestándome con ello desde hace algunos días.

Draco se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta, del lado opuesto al del auror, y lo tomó de la mano.

―Trabajas demasiado ―dijo Harry, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amante.

―Tú también.

Ambos permanecieron así por unos instantes, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, hasta que las campanas de su reloj de pared anunciaron la media noche.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Draco. ¿Quieres un café?

―Sí, gracias, pero creo que es mejor que lo prepare yo ―contestó el rubio mientras lo jalaba hacia la cocina.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mi intento de un cuento de hadas lolol

Respuesta al reto 11 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Erase una vez en un reino muy lejano"


	8. Ilusión

Título: Ilusión  
>Género: RomancePre-Slash  
>Clasificación: PG-13<br>Warnings: Ninguno  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Cuanto más se ama a un amante, más cerca se está de odiarle.<p>

_François de la Rochefoucauld (1613-1680)_

Harry frunció el ceño al leer aquella frase, después cerró el libro de golpe y se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla. Hermione pensaba que ese libro de _Frases sabias sobre el amor l_e ayudaría a aclarar su mente de alguna manera y, cómo no, es por eso que se encontraba en la biblioteca en ese momento. No es que no estuviera de acuerdo en algunas cosas que se encontraban escritas ahí, pero esas últimas líneas no dejaban de perturbarle un poco.

Suspiró y después clavó sus ojos verdes en el techo.

―Supongo que en mi actual situación sería algo como "Cuanto más se odia a un rival, más cerca se está de amarlo…"

Harry soltó una carcajada ante sus propios pensamientos.

Eso que sentía no podía ser amor. Es decir, el tipo era completamente nefasto la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque ahora había dejado de meterse con él ―o con cualquiera ―, seguía siendo el mismo bastardo que le había hecho la vida imposible desde su ingreso a Hogwarts… y no es que él no lo hubiera molestado también, pero eso y aquello no tenían nada que ver.

El moreno negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones; debía de ser algo más. Finalmente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, desde donde podía ver parte de los jardines de la escuela.

―¿En qué momento comenzó a llover? ―murmuró para sí mismo al ver como algunas gotas chocaban contra el cristal. Entonces reconoció una figura familiar caminando bajo la lluvia. Aquel cabello rubio no podía pertenecerle a nadie más.

Draco Malfoy regresaba al castillo después de una de sus habituales caminatas al atardecer, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Harry mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

Eso que sentía no podía ser amor. Definitivamente, no podía serlo.

Todo debía tratarse de una ilusión.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 13 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Que no, no fue Amortentia"


	9. Abuso de autoridad

Título: Abuso de autoridad  
>Género: Humor<br>Personajes: Albus Severus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy  
>Clasificación: PG-13<br>Warnings: Ninguno  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Albus se encontraba firmando los últimos reportes de ese día cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de un solo golpe.<p>

―¡Potter!

Ah, Malfoy llegaba temprano ese día. Una verdadera lástima, porque en serio le hubiera gustado invitarlo a cenar más tarde.

―¡Malfoy! ¡Qué inesperada sorpresa! ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? ―preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

―¡Sabes perfectamente a qué he venido, así que deja de fingir! ―exclamó el rubio enfurecido. A Albus le gustaba verlo enojado porque se veía adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas ―. ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Exijo que me lleves donde tu padre para así poder partirle la cara yo mismo!

―¡Circe, Malfoy! ¿Qué te ha hecho mi papá para que quieras hacer semejante cosa?

―¡No finjas! ¡Eres el hijo del jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, estoy seguro de que tú ayudaste a tramarlo todo!

―Me temo que no sé de qué estás hablando… ―mintió.

―¡Anoche mi padre fue _tomado en custodia_ por el mismísimo Harry Potter por _supuestas irregularidades_ con su equipaje en la central de trasladores internacionales y desde entonces no he sabido nada de él!

―Bueno, es natural que ese tipo de cosas sucedan…

―¡Sí, pero no es normal que tu padre se lleve al mío fuera del país con la ayuda de un traslador ilegal! ―gritó el otro.

―Scorpius…

―¡¿Quién te dio permiso de utilizar mi nombre? ¡Los demandaré a ambos por secuestro y abuso de autoridad!

Albus ignoró la interrupción y después rodeó su escritorio hasta quedar frente al rubio, entonces colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de éste y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

―Scorpius, debes aceptar la realidad. Nuestros padres se aman y es tiempo de que estén juntos y disfruten de su amor, igual que nosotros.

―¡¿Quién ha dicho que se aman? ¡¿Quién te ha dicho que te amo? ¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando? ―gritó Scorpius, horrorizado.

―No te preocupes, te llevaré junto a tu padre y lo convenceré de que acepte nuestra relación.

―¡¿De qué relación hablas? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Espera! ¡¿En dónde estás poniendo las manos?

Entonces desaparecieron.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 14 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "El hijo del jefe"


	10. Suéter

Título: Suéter  
>Género: Humor<br>Clasificación: G  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>―¡En nombre de Circe! ¿Qué carajos es eso que traes puesto, Potter?<p>

Harry frunció el ceño ante el brusco tono de voz con el que su novio le estaba hablando, bajó la mirada hacia su ropa, verificando que esta estuviera limpia, y después la alzó una vez más.

―¿Qué tiene de malo? ―preguntó sin entender.

Draco soltó uno de sus ya famosos suspiros dramáticos.

―Vamos a cenar a casa de mis padres, ¿por qué elegiste ese suéter de lana? Me da comezón con solo verlo… ―dijo el rubio entre dientes.

―Hace frío y a mí me gusta, ¿qué tiene de malo? ―murmuró Harry, ofendido.

―Cada fibra grita la palabra "_Weasley_", ¿de verdad piensas llevar algo así? ¿Qué clase de gay eres?

―Dijiste que era algo informal. Además no le veo nada malo. Te recuerdo que tienes un suéter idéntico a este de color verde guardado en nuestra habitación, justo a un lado de nuestras túnicas de inefables ―se defendió el moreno.

Draco murmuró algo por lo bajo y después desvió el rostro hacia otro lado, ruborizado.

―N-No es porque me guste o algo parecido, pero Molly insistió en dármelo y yo no pude negarme… hubiera sido una grosería.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, después caminó hasta el otro muchacho y acomodó el sombrero de felpa que tenía sobre su cabeza.

―Deja de quejarte y vámonos de una vez, se nos está haciendo tarde.

―Harry, de verdad no tienes sentido de la moda… ―dijo Draco con un puchero.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 15 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Manual del perfecto gay"


	11. Distracciones

Título: Distracciones  
>Género: Gen<br>Clasificación: PG-13  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. El infeliz lo estaba haciendo a propósito.<p>

Harry masculló una maldición por lo bajo y después desvió su mirada entre el libro de texto y el caldero que se encontraba frente a él. Hermione estaba a su lado, con el cabello despeinado y una expresión angustiada en el rostro.

―¿Qué tal ahora, Mione? ―preguntó, completamente agotado.

―No. El color de la poción sigue siendo diferente… ―la castaña suspiró ―. ¡Circe! ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal? Estoy segura de que agregamos los ingredientes de la forma correcta.

La chica tomó su propio libro y caminó hacia el profesor Slughorn, derrotada. El Gryffindor aprovechó ese momento para desviar su mirada una vez más hacia las mesas de Slytherin… la de Draco Malfoy, para ser más preciso.

El muy bastardo lucía igual que siempre, pulcro y sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, moviéndose grácilmente entre los calderos, mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando y _sonriéndole_ de una forma que debía ser _inmoral_.

¿Por qué se lamía los labios? ¿Por qué carajos no podía dejar de mirarlo?

―¡Harry! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

El grito horrorizado de Hermione lo regresó a la realidad.

Harry no se había dado cuenta, pero en medio de su ensimismamiento había comenzado a aplastar las babosas cornudas que se encontraban sobre la mesa, arrojando sin querer algunas gotas a su caldero.

―¡Todo el mundo al suelo! ―gritó el profesor, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Poco después, el salón entero se encontraba bañado en una sustancia viscosa y repugnante. Todos, a excepción de Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.

―Bastardo… ―murmuró Harry, sonrojado y completamente humillado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 17 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Accidente en la clase de pociones"


	12. La tarea

Título: La tarea  
>Género: Humor<br>Clasificación: G  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad d

e J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>―Potter, ¿qué es una película?<p>

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo.

―¿No prestaste atención a la clase, Malfoy? ―preguntó Harry, mirando al chico con curiosidad.

―Estudios Muggles no es mi fuerte, pensé que eso estaría claro para este momento ―Draco se encogió de hombros y después colocó las manos sobre sus caderas ―. No contestaste a mi pregunta, ¿qué es una película? ―volvió a preguntar.

El Gryffindor meditó por unos instantes, buscando una forma sencilla de explicarle al rubio, pues era evidente que el chico no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo para los _no mágicos_.

―Verás… ―Harry se acomodó de tal forma que el cuerpo del Slytherin quedara justo en medio de sus piernas, luego colocó sus manos en las caderas de éste ―. Una película es una secuencia de imágenes y sonidos que cuentan una historia. En cierta forma es similar a las fotografías mágicas, sólo que las películas duran mucho más tiempo y además tienen sonido.

―Ya veo… ―Draco suspiró y después colocó sus manos en los hombros del moreno ―. Entonces, la tarea que nos dejaron es ir a ver una de esas películas y hacer un reporte al respecto…

―Así es ―dijo Potter con una sonrisa, deslizando sus dedos entre las ropas del otro joven hasta que éstos hicieron contacto con su piel.

―¿Podrías ayudarme? No tengo idea de qué hacer y Theo dice que veremos algo llamado "Star Wars"…

―¿En serio? ¿Cuál de todas? ―preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

―¿Qué quieres decir con_ todas_? ―Draco alzó una ceja ―. Theo dijo que haríamos un reporte global sobre la _saga completa_, aunque no tengo idea de lo que eso significa.

―¿No lo sabes? ―Harry abrió mucho los ojos ante el silencio del rubio ―. Son seis películas y cada una dura más de dos horas. ¿De verdad piensan hacer eso para mañana?

Draco no dijo nada por varios segundos, después gritó, horrorizado.

―¡¿Qué has dicho?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 18 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Que la fuerza te acompañe… perdón, nos equivocamos de fanfom"


	13. Serpientes y Leones

Título: Serpientes y Leones  
>Género: Gen<br>Personajes: Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, etc…  
>Clasificación: PG-13<br>Warnings: Ninguno  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Greg no lo aprobaba, tampoco lo hacían Daphne y Astoria. Aún así, los tres luchaban incansablemente para poder obtener información que les fuera útil en batalla. Querían ser libres y sabían que la única manera de conseguirlo era apoyándose los unos a los otros.<p>

Blaise y Pansy pensaban que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la "Relación" entre Draco y Harry Potter llegara a su fin, pues eran polos completamente opuestos. El sentido de ijusticia/i del Gryffindor distaba mucho del de ellos.

Para Theodore Nott, lo único realmente importante era eliminar cualquier rastro de la existencia de Voldemort y sus seguidores, incluyendo a su padre, por supuesto, y recobrar el prestigio y poder que por derecho les pertenecía. Potter sólo era un medio para conseguirlo, desde luego. Era mucho mejor tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo, pues no podía negarse la popularidad del chico dorado.

Los seis eran miembros de la casa de Salazar Slytherin: prodigios entre los prodigios, poderosos entre los poderosos; pero sobre todas las cosas, eran leales a los suyos y eso incluía a Draco Malfoy, desde luego. Para ellos, la lealtad a su líder lo era todo, pues él los había salvado de un destino peor que la muerte. Draco era el único que tenía fe en ellos y luchaba cada día para que fueran reconocidos como algo más que ihijos de mortífagos/i.

Si Draco quería tener una relación amorosa con el mismísimo _Salvador del mundo Mágico_, que así fuera. Ninguno de ellos era feliz con la idea, pero aún así lo aceptaban. Relacionarse con esa bola de iGryffindorks/i no era tan terrible ya que compartían algunas cosas en común. ¡Las vueltas que daba la vida!

Aún así, todos eran conscientes de que no podían confiar en nadie más aparte de ellos. Después de todo, las serpientes y los leones estaban destinados a ser enemigos.

Por eso estarían preparados para cortar las cabezas de aquellos leones si fuera necesario.

Aunque en realidad no querían hacerlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 19 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Serpientes y Leones"


	14. Su varita

Título: Su varita  
>Género: Gen<br>Clasificación: G  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Draco miró la mano que estaba extendida hacia él, sosteniendo <em>su varita<em>, y después desvió sus ojos grises hacia otra dirección.

―¿Es por eso que me llamaste? ―preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Harry frunció el ceño ante el tono indiferente del Slytherin pero aún así no retrocedió.

―Pensé que sería bueno devolvértela… ya sabes, acabamos de entrar a clases y podrías necesitarla ―murmuró el moreno, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado ante la mirada del otro muchacho.

Malfoy pareció dudar por un momento.

―No lo creo ―el rubio suspiró ―. Te ha elegido a ti como a su nuevo dueño. Además preferiría no acercarme demasiado a ella.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Harry sin entender porqué el otro se estaba negando. Los dos no eran los mejores amigos, pero desde hacía un buen tiempo que la enemistad entre los dos había desaparecido casi por completo. O al menos así era como él lo sentía en este momento.

―Hice muchas cosas con esa varita. Lo último que quiero es tenerla de regreso para que me recuerde todos los errores que he cometido ―Malfoy ya se había dado la vuelta y ahora se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, alejándose cada vez más, cuando de pronto giró el rostro ligeramente hacia él―. No volveré a decirlo otra vez, Potter. Gracias. Gracias por liberarme a mí y a mi familia, aun si esa no era tu intención ―dijo el rubio con voz sincera, después continuó su camino.

Harry no supo qué decir ante esas palabras y para cuando finalmente logró salir de la impresión, Draco Malfoy ya se encontraba fuera de su campo de visión, dejándole una incesante sensación de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o. al reto 16 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Tu, mi, nuestras varitas"


	15. Hombre muerto

Título: Hombre muerto  
>Género: RomanceHumor  
>Clasificación: PG-13<br>Warnings: M-PREG :'D  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Harry entró corriendo a la tienda de túnicas y giró el rostro hacia todas direcciones, después bajó la mirada hacia su reloj.<p>

Las cuatro de la tarde con treinta y cinco minutos.

¡Mierda! ¡Llegaba muy tarde!

Caminó unos cuantos metros más y pronto vio a Draco de pie sobre un pedestal, con madame Malkin a un lado suyo, moviendo su varita de un lado a otro mientras platicaba animadamente con él. El auror tragó en seco. Debía mantener la calma. Quizás las cosas no eran tan graves como parecían…

―H-Hola, Draco ―saludó el moreno con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Draco giró el rostro hacia él y puso una mano en su abultado vientre. Harry se sonrojó. Su esposo se veía completamente hermoso, pareciera como si sus poderes _Veela_ hubieran recuperado toda su fuerza ahora que se encontraba esperando a su primer bebé.

―¡Hola, Harry! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ―exclamó el rubio con una radiante sonrisa.

Oh, Merlín… Draco estaba sonriendo… _¡Draco estaba sonriendo!_

―¡L-Lo siento! ¡L-Lo lamento mucho, Draco! ¡Tuve una junta de último minuto y…!

Harry pudo terminar de disculparse, pues fue detenido por el otro hombre casi al instante.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Todo está bien. ¡Perfectamente bien! No estoy enojado de que me hayas hecho esperar por casi una hora―dijo Draco en el mismo tono.

¡Circe! ¡Era hombre muerto!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 20 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Ser Tres"


	16. La invitación

Título: La invitación  
>Género: Humor<br>Personajes: Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy  
>Clasificación: G<br>Warnings: Ninguno  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Era un día tranquilo en la mansión. Los jardines se encontraban verdes y los pavos no hacían más que realzar la belleza de su amado hogar.<p>

―Querido…

Lucius Malfoy desvió la mirada de su periódico y se puso de pie para recibir a Narcisa, quien caminaba hacia él de esa forma tan elegante que sólo ella era capaz de conseguir.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó, ya que era normal que su mujer estuviera regando de las rosas a esa hora del día.

―Ha llegado esto para ti. Creo que es urgente ―dijo la rubia mientras le extendía un sobre.

El patriarca de los Malfoy lo tomó de inmediato, ¿quién se creía tan impertinente como para mandar una lechuza así como así? ¿Es que ya nadie respetaba el protocolo?

**_El amor es una flor de primavera entre dos personas que se desarrolla en verano y no se marchita en invierno._**

**Harry Potter**

**Y**

**Draco Malfoy**

_Señor Lucius Malfoy y esposa:_

_Por este medio me permito enviarle un cordial saludo y a su vez, invitarlo a la ceremonia mágica de nuestro enlace matrimonial, la cual se llevará a cabo el próximo sábado 22 de Noviembre a las…_

Lucius no pudo terminar de leer, simplemente permaneció estático en su lugar por un buen rato, e incluso parecía que había dejado de respirar. Narcisa, quien lo había estado observando en silencio, tronó los dedos y el pergamino flotó hacia ella de inmediato.

―Vaya. Las cosas han progresado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba… ―murmuró para sí misma.

El hombre salió finalmente de la impresión y le dirigió una expresión horrorizada.

―¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Pensé que Draco se encontraba de vacaciones en Paris! ―exclamó él.

―Querido, recuerda que no debes alterarte… ―Narcisa tomó asiento y acomodó su largo cabello rubio, después continuó ―. Es cierto que Draco está de vacaciones en Francia, pero también es verdad que el señor Potter ha expresado su deseo de tomarlo como esposo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Como es normal, le he dado mi bendición para cortejarlo.

―¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? ―Lucius estaba hiperventilando, murmurando incoherencias para si mismo ―. ¡Oh, Merlín, no! ¡DRACO!

Narcisa, por otro lado, pensó que hoy era un muy buen día para organizar un banquete de celebración.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 23 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Lucius oirá de esto"


	17. La carrera

Título: La carrera  
>Género: Gen<br>Personajes: Gryffindors y Slytherins  
>Clasificación: G<br>Warnings: Ninguno  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Los leones llegaron puntuales, liderados por, quién más podría ser, Harry Potter.<p>

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, después avanzó hacia ellos.

―Por un momento pensé que no vendrían ―dijo él con una risita.

―No fue nuestra culpa, Malfoy. La profesora McGonagall estuvo haciendo rondas por la sala común y fue difícil que pudiéramos salir sin ser vistos…

―¡Vaya! ¡Así que los leoncitos siguen necesitando niñera! ―comentó Zabini traviesamente.

―Al menos nosotros tenemos a alguien que se preocupa por nosotros… ―murmuró Ron.

Los Slytherins murmuraron algo entre ellos y después comenzaron a reír, para molestia de los Gryffindors.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Harry, irritado ―. Todavía tienes tiempo de arrepentirte, Malfoy.

El rubio sonrió de lado y después humedeció sus labios con su lengua, lo que mandó una corriente eléctrica por cada rincón del cuerpo de Harry.

―Me ofendes, Potter ―el chico movió su varita y después su nueva adquisición, una _Nimbus X-300_, y las escobas de sus amigos flotaron hacia ellos ―. La apuesta sigue siendo la misma: mi escoba o la tuya, por una semana completa. Lo mismo va para el resto.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que puso los ojos en blanco.

―Yo no estoy interesada en escobas… más bien, quisiera apostar por uno de esos libros antiguos de los que Parkinson estaba hablando el otro día ―dijo ella con decisión.

―Siempre y cuando aceptes darme a cambio tus notas para los exámenes finales ―respondió Pansy en el mismo tono.

―¡Esa es buena Pans! ―exclamó Blaise.

―¡Oye! ¡¿Qué hay de las mías? ¡Habíamos dicho que estudiaríamos con ellas! ―exclamó Draco, ofendido.

―Lo siento, cariño, pero debes reconocer que hay _ciertas materias_ en las que no eres muy bueno…

―¡¿Cómo cuáles?

―Como _Estudios muggles_ e _Historia de la magia_, por ejemplo…

―¡Eso no…!

―¡Ya está bien! ―interrumpió Harry ―. Recuerden que será una carrera por equipos. Si queremos algo más en lugar de una de las escobas, lo discutiremos en su momento.

―Eres una nena, Potter ―murmuró Draco entre dientes, entonces hizo una señal con la mano y los Slytherins subieron a sus escobas ―. Cuando estés listo.

Harry hizo lo mismo y esta vez los Gryffindors tomaron su lugar.

―Tres vueltas completas al campo de Quidditch, después una a veinticinco metros sobre el bosque prohibido y el lago. Luego de regreso ―todos asintieron ante sus palabras y despegaron los pies del suelo ―. El uso de la magia está completamente prohibido, no lo olviden.

―Lo sabemos, lo sabemos ―masculló Theo por lo bajo.

Los diez jóvenes se elevaron y de inmediato se colocaron hombro a hombro con un miembro del equipo contrario.

―Vas a morder el polvo, Potter.

―Eso lo veremos, Malfoy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 24 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Te dejo probar mi escoba, si me dejas montar la tuya…"


	18. Enfermería

Título: Enfermería  
>Género: Humo<br>Clasificación: PG-13  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Narcisa entró rápidamente a la enfermería, seguida por su esposo, quien trataba de tranquilizarla por cualquier medio posible.<p>

―¿En dónde está? ¡¿En dónde está mi bebé? ¡¿Qué es lo que le ha sucedido? ―exclamó la mujer al borde de las lágrimas.

Madame Pomfrey les dirigió una mirada nerviosa pero aun así asintió, después los llevó directo al área de camillas.

―Hace unos momentos se encontraba dormido ya que le di una poción para el dolor. Supongo que ahora ya se ha de encontrar despierto ―comentó la enfermera mientras les abría la puerta con la ayuda de un hechizo silenciador.

Los tres se disponían entrar al lugar pero se detuvieron al escuchar un fuerte gemido seguido por unos cuantos jadeos.

―¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Por qué mierda has hecho eso?

Lucius abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar los insultos provenientes de su vástago.

―¿Quieres cerrar la boca? ¡Vas a hacer que nos descubran!

Ese era Potter. Reconocería esa voz a kilómetros de distancia.

―¡Te dije que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo! ¡No me lubricaste lo suficiente! ―masculló su hijo entre jadeos.

―¿Qué querías que hiciera, Draco? No tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves usando sólo un pantalón de pijama… ―murmuró el otro.

La conversación terminó poco después, siendo sustituida de inmediato por el chirrido de una cama y una serie de obscenos sonidos que lo perseguirían hasta la mismísima tumba.

Lucius estaba impresionado ante la entereza de su mujer y justo estaba por tomarla de la mano cuando esta hizo estallar la puerta con un solo movimiento de varita.

―¡Señora Malfoy! ―exclamó madame Pomfrey, escandalizada.

Narcisa no se inmutó y pronto se encontraba caminando dentro de la habitación, para horror de los dos muchachos que continuaban sobre la cama.

―¡Madre! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡¿Qué haces con tu varita?

Lucius suspiró y llevó una mano hasta su frente. Las cosas no podían ir peor. A este paso, su mujer terminaría en Azkaban por asesinato.

Probablemente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 25 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Vademécum neurálgico a la intelección del portento Potter"


	19. Un error

Título: Un error  
>Género: Gen<br>Clasificación: G  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>―¡¿Que tengo QUÉ con él? ―exclamó Harry, furioso, mientras golpeaba el escritorio de Kingsley con sus dos manos.<p>

―Harry, por favor, tranquilízate ―dijo el ministro con serenidad mientras sobaba el puente de su nariz ―. Entiende que ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden hacer este trabajo.

―¡Me niego rotundamente! ―gritó el auror.

Draco, quien se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en su lugar, puso los ojos en blanco.

―No es que yo sea muy feliz con la idea, pero es evidente que usted no piensa cambiar de opinión, ¿me equivoco? ―dijo el rubio hacia Shacklebolt, al ver que el hombre no respondió a su pregunta, suspiró ―. Si no hay otra alternativa, lo haré ―Draco se puso de pie y miró fijamente al ministro, ignorando por completo la mueca de desaprobación que le estaba dirigiendo el otro hombre ―. Quiero dejar en claro que yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero esto es parte de mi trabajo también y obedeceré las órdenes que se me indiquen.

Harry observó, boquiabierto, como su antiguo rival hacia una reverencia y después salía finalmente del despacho. Kingsley decidió que ese era un buen momento para hablar y así lo hizo.

―Harry, se perfectamente que tu relación con Draco Malfoy dista mucho de ser amistosa, pero ambos son adultos ahora. Él es el mejor inefable con el que contamos en este momento y su participación en esta misión es indispensable… ―el ministro guardó silencio por unos instantes, luego suspiró ―. Ignoro por completo los detalles, pero es evidente que el chico ha cambiado, ¿crees que podrías trabajar con él al menos por esta ocasión?

Harry apretó fuertemente los puños y asintió, después giró sobre sus talones y caminó fuera de la habitación.

Hacía años que no veía a Draco Malfoy y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, tenían que convertirse en compañeros. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? ¿Era algún tipo de prueba o algo así?

Era imposible que ellos dos pudieran trabajar como un equipo. Kingsley estaba equivocado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 28 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "¡¿Que tengo QUÉ con él?"


	20. La tarea 2

Título: La tarea 2  
>Género: Humor<br>Clasificación: PG-13  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Draco frunció el ceño, después bajó la mirada hacia el papel que estaba sosteniendo en una de sus manos y giró el rostro hacia Theodore.<p>

―¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

―Completamente ―asintió el otro rubio con una sonrisa.

―De acuerdo pero, ¿qué es_ Hotline_? ―preguntó sin poder ocultar la curiosidad en el tono de su voz.

―Lo sabrás cuando estemos adentro, recuerda que Blaise nos está esperando.

Draco mordió su labio inferior y después asintió.

―Me hubiera gustado que esperáramos a Potter. Ya sabes que él entiende más del mundo muggle que nosotros y seguro que puede explicarnos sobre este reporte…

Minutos más tarde, Harry aparecía en un callejón cercano.

―¡NOTT! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ―gritó el Gryffindor cuando llegó justo delante del edificio ―. ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 29 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "HD Hotline"


	21. Suerte

Título: Suerte  
>Género: Romance<br>Clasificación: PG-13  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Draco entró a la habitación vistiendo su bata blanca y con las gafas de protección colocadas sobre su cabeza, después le extendió un pequeño vial.<p>

―Es la tercera vez en lo que va de la semana y hoy es miércoles, Potter ―dijo el rubio mientras balanceaba el frasco de un lado a otro ―. La esencia de Murtlap no se da en los árboles, ¿sabes?

Harry se encontraba acostado bocabajo en el sofá y alzó el rostro al escuchar la voz de su amante.

―Lo siento. La persecución de hoy fue bastante dura ―murmuró con una media sonrisa.

―Sí, ya lo puedo ver… ―Draco rodó los ojos al ver que la espalda del moreno se encontraba un tanto ensangrentada ―. Primero voy a retirar la suciedad, ¿de acuerdo? ― agitó su varita y, al instante, las prendas sucias y el lodo pegado a la piel del otro muchacho desaparecieron ―. Tienes suerte de que haya preparado esta poción ayer, de lo contrario hubieras tenido que esperar hasta mañana.

Harry soltó una risita y después suspiró ante el contacto de aquellas manos con su espalda lastimada.

―Sí, tengo suerte…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 30 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Harry Potter y el Fabricante de Pociones"


	22. Décimo aniversario

Título: Décimo aniversario  
>Género: Gen<br>Clasificación: G  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Pansy alzó su copa al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus amigos y sonrió al ver cómo Potter susurraba <em>algo<em> al oído de Draco.

Quién lo iba a decir. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy cumplían ya diez años de matrimonio y, contra todo pronóstico ―o apuesta, en el caso de Theo y Ron ―, tenían una relación bastante solida.

Por supuesto, esos dos discutían e incluso llegaban a lanzarse algunos hechizos de vez en cuando, aunque nunca con la intención de lastimarse seriamente, pero realmente era envidiable la capacidad que tenían para afrontar los problemas que se les presentaban.

Pansy nunca se había considerado una romántica o algo similar, de hecho odiaba las cursilerías, pero debía reconocer que eso que unía a aquellos dos debía ser amor. Pues solo algo como eso era capaz de lograr cosas tan extraordinarias como unir a dos grupos tan opuestos como lo eran los Gryffindors y los Slytherins, o a familias enemistadas desde hacía ya varias generaciones, como los Weasley y los Malfoy.

Draco se acercó a ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

―Desde hace rato que estás sonriendo, ¿en qué estás pensando?

―Te lo diré después…. ―la morena soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, después abrazó a su amigo, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa ―. Muchas felicidades por tu aniversario, Draco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto Especial del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Décimo aniversario"


	23. Recopilando Información

Título: Recopilando información  
>Género: Humor<br>Clasificación: PG  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Hermione caminaba entre los estantes de la biblioteca, buscando un libro para su proyecto de runas antiguas cuando notó que Harry estaba de rodillas en una de las esquinas, murmurando un montón de cosas que sólo eran entendibles para él. La chica frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta, esperando poder captar la atención del moreno pero este no se movió en lo absoluto y, curiosa como era, se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura que él e inclinó la cabeza para ver qué era aquello que lo tenía en tal estado de concentración.<p>

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? ―preguntó.

El Gryffindor brincó en su lugar y le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio, después giró el rostro una vez más.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de la biblioteca, tan sólo a unos cuantos metros de la entrada a la sección restringida, leyendo uno de aquellos preciosos y antiguos libros de pociones que eran propiedad exclusiva del profesor Snape. Ser ahijado del profesor tenía grandes ventajas después de todo.

―Malfoy lleva ahí desde hace dos horas y no se ha movido ni siquiera para estirarse un poco. Necesito saber qué es lo que está pensando ―murmuró el moreno entre enojado y decidido.

Hermione jadeó y después le dedicó una mirada escandalizada a su amigo.

―¿Qué dices, Harry? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Has estado persiguiendo a Malfoy otra vez? ―preguntó boquiabierta.

―No lo estoy persiguiendo, Mione. Sólo estoy recopilando información. ¿Sabías que le gusta el té negro con un toque de leche y miel? ―dijo como si fuera un dato de extremada importancia.

―Harry, estoy segura que Sirius no se estaba refiriendo a esto cuando te dijo: "Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más"…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al P!E Tema 2 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Conociendo al enemigo"


	24. Donde Blaise es la reencarnación de Morg

Título: En donde Blaise es la reencarnación de Morgana  
>Género: Humor<br>Clasificación: PG-13  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>―Te está mirando otra vez, Draco.<p>

El rubio giró el rostro hacia Blaise y dejó su tenedor sobre el plato, después limpió sus labios con una servilleta y le dirigió una larga y profunda mirada a su amigo.

―¿Quién?

―Tú sabes a quien me refiero, cariño. ¿Vas a decirme por qué es que Potter te mira como si fueras un trozo de este delicioso pavo que nos dieron para cenar? ―preguntó el moreno con diversión.

Draco fingió pensar por unos momentos y después contestó.

―Creo que me está vigilando. Supongo que es por todo ese asunto del partido de Quidditch que tenemos el domingo.

―Sí, y yo soy la reencarnación de Morgana ―Zabini puso los ojos en blanco y la sonrisa en su rostro no hizo más que extenderse ―. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que creo? Pienso a que se debe que hace dos días cogiste con Potter y que hasta ahora no te has dignado a verlo a los ojos una sola vez.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando, Blaise. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo? ―preguntó el rubio con falsa preocupación.

―Di lo que quieras, Draco. Si hay alguien a quien no puedes engañar en este tipo de cosas es a mí. Soy capaz de reconocer una mirada de lujuria a dos kilómetros de distancia ―el moreno se puso de pie y tomó al otro chico de la mano para que hiciera lo mismo ―. Puedo decirte con toda certeza que Potter nos está asesinando con la mirada en este momento, ni siquiera tengo la necesidad de girar el rostro para comprobarlo. Si sigues jugando con él vas a hacer que el tipo se vuelva loco de celos y que termine cometiendo _Slytherincidio_ con los hombres de nuestra amada casa.

―Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? ―dijo el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa.

Los vasos de cristal en la mesa de Gryffindor comenzaron a estallar en ese preciso momento y los chicos se soltaron a reír.

―Verdad. Recuerda que nos debemos a nuestros admiradores ―contestó Blaise.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al P!E Tema 2 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Conociendo al enemigo"


	25. Regalos

Título: Regalos  
>Género: Humor<br>Clasificación: PG-13  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Draco se encontraba regando su nueva adquisición, una planta carnívora del oriente medio, cuando el mismísimo demonio… es decir, Potter, entró a su despacho como el neandertal que era y arrojó sobre su escritorio una caja envuelta de muy mal gusto.<p>

―Buenos dí…

―¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!

―¿A qué debo el honor, auror Potter? ―el rubio ignoró aquel comentario tan grosero e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que su invitado tomara asiento.

―¡Voy a partirte la cara! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mandarme esta clase de _regalitos_ a mi oficina?

Draco frunció el ceño y metió la mano dentro de la bolsa. Sonrió al sacar el paquete de condones y lubricante que había mandado apenas hacia unos minutos. El servicio de lechuzas sí que era bueno en esos últimos días.

―¿Qué tiene de malo? ―preguntó sin entender el motivo de tanta molestia.

―¡¿Qué tiene de malo? ―gritó el auror, ruborizado.

―A como yo lo veo es un buen regalo. Muy práctico. Sobre todo después de lo que me hiciste en el baño y…

―¡Dios, no sigas! ―Harry llevó una mano hasta su rostro y suspiró ―. Entiendo tu punto, pero por favor ya no lo hagas. No tienes idea de la cara que puso Ron cuando lo vio…

Draco se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, después caminó hasta el auror, lo tomó por la corbata y lo acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a muy pocos centímetros de distancia.

―Sólo con la condición de que tú pagues la cena esta noche.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al P!E Tema 3 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― ""En el amor y en la guerra vale todo"


	26. Happily Ever After

Título: Happily Ever After  
>Género: Romance<br>Clasificación: PG  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Harry se acostó sobre la fría nieve sin dejar de sonreír. Draco hizo lo mismo, sólo que él estaba un poco más agitado y mucho más sonrojado. El pequeño Teddy jugaba a tan solo unos metros de ellos, haciendo un muñeco de nieve con sus manos diminutas.<p>

Ambos se tomaron de la mano a los pocos instantes y cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de la cercanía del otro.

Un año atrás, Harry hubiera pensado que no era posible alcanzar semejante nivel de felicidad. Su ruptura con Ginny y las peleas con Ron debido a eso lo llevaron a alejarse casi por completo de la familia Weasley y del resto de sus amigos. Irónicamente, fue Draco Malfoy quien un día, durante un encuentro casual en un bar muggle, le abrió los ojos y le hizo ver que su amistad con Ron era algo por lo que realmente valía la pena luchar.

_―No sé de qué te sorprendes, Potter. La comadreja siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un imbécil y tener el tacto de una piedra, pero es un buen hombre y ha estado contigo en los peores momentos. Sólo dale un poco de tiempo._

Poco después comenzaron a encontrarse en distintos lugares por accidente, y a veces no tanto, debía reconocerlo, iniciando así una extraña y cordial relación que sorprendió a todos. Menos a Narcisa Malfoy y Andrómeda Tonks, pues ellas aseguraban que la atracción entre los dos había sido más que evidente desde un principio.

Tenían razón.

Ambos eran polos opuestos en casi todos los aspectos, pero al igual que los imanes, era eso mismo lo que los atraía irremediablemente.

Una sonrisa llevó a una caricia. Una caricia a un beso. Y un beso a una incontenible pasión.

Harry sonrió y giró el rostro hacia Draco. Él también lo estaba viendo fijamente.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó el rubio.

―En que quizás si existen los finales felices después de todo ―contestó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su novio.

Más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos en su departamento, le entregaría el anillo que había comprado el día anterior con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione y después le haría el amor toda la noche.

Esa era una buena forma de agradecer por toda la felicidad que le brindaba, ¿cierto?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al P!E Tema 5 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "¿Felices para siempre?"


	27. Someone like you

Título: Someone like you  
>Género: Drama<br>Clasificación: PG  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><em>Una vez me dijiste que el amor por sí solo no es suficiente para mantener una relación y yo te respondí que lo que había entre nosotros ni siquiera era amor.<em>

_Ese es mi más grande problema, ¿sabes? Cuando siento que algo se está saliendo de mi control pierdo los estribos y digo cosas sin pensar, sin importar las consecuencias que eso me pueda traer en un futuro. Supongo que fue eso mismo lo que te cansó de mí. _

_No te culpo, yo también estoy harto de mi mismo._

_Hace poco escuché que tu esposa estaba embarazada. Felicidades. Yo sé mejor que nadie lo mucho que deseas formar una familia._

_Espero que no pienses que estoy siendo sarcástico, que no sería raro, pero debes creerme, Harry, estoy muy feliz por ti. Soy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te da todo eso de lo que yo nunca fui capaz._

_Creo que por fin entiendo eso que una vez me dijeron: _Tu felicidad es la mía. Si estás conmigo o no, eso es lo de menos.

_Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti, ¿sabes?_

_Sé que ni siquiera debería atreverme a escribirte de esta forma, ¿pero recuerdas eso otro que me dijiste también? ¿Qué siempre me amarías? ¿Qué nunca me olvidarías?_

_Yo no te he olvidado, y no creo poder hacerlo porque nunca podré encontrar a alguien como tú._

_Sé que es mucho pedir, pero a veces me gusta pensar que es cierto, que me recuerdas al menos un poco._

_Si hay una cosa que lamento más que nada es no haber podido decirte lo mucho que significas para mí._

_Soy un idiota, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_D.M._

_...  
><em>

Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas. Harry ya había terminado de leer y se encontraba mirando atentamente el arrugado pergamino entre sus manos.

―¿Cómo lo obtuviste? ―preguntó el rubio con voz entrecortada.

―De vez en cuando miraba por la ventana de mi casa y te veía parado a lo lejos, siempre sosteniendo algo entre tus manos; pero de pronto dejaste de ir y justo cuando pensé que no volverías, apareciste una vez más. Por supuesto, no pude evitar seguirte y vi cómo arrojaste este sobre a la basura.

Harry dio un paso hacia él.

―¿Qué vas a…?

Draco no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar esa pregunta, pues el moreno cortó la distancia entre ellos de inmediato y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

―¿Quieres saber cuál es mi respuesta, Draco? ―Harry sonrió, de esa forma en la que sólo él podía hacerlo, y esta vez fueron sus ojos verdes los que se llenaron de lágrimas, después unió sus labios en un beso desesperado, apretándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo ―. Recuerdo todo a la perfección ―dijo con voz entrecortada una vez que se separaron ―. Jamás pude olvidarte. Y sí, eres un idiota, pero más idiota soy yo, porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

Draco jadeó y rodeó el cuello del otro hombre de inmediato. Harry lo tomó de la cintura con una mano y llevó la que tenía libre hasta sus cabellos.

Ambos permanecieron ahí, abrazados bajo la nieve que no dejaba de caer, y después de varios minutos, desaparecieron.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al P!E Tema 5 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "¿Felices para siempre?"


End file.
